<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught under the mistletoe by KellyDrake6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696467">Caught under the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6'>KellyDrake6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution, F/F, Kissing, Mistletoe, Octopunk Advent, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its ada's first christmas with north, their friends are determined to get them under the mistletoe together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say ada was excited was an understatement, it was her first true christmas as a deviant. It seemed as if the whole of detroit knew this as every street and every house looked extremely pretty, even north, connor and nines who have already seen multiple Christmases can't help but be just as excited. North telling her in the vaguest way possible what the humans were celebrating, though it was nines and connor who told her what the hell was going on, which only made her excitement grow until the three of them were wandering round as the sun started setting to look at the lights as they came on one by one. </p><p>One thing they failed to mention was why the humans and even alot of deviants decide to hang a small plant on a string from the ceiling or door frames, she stopped a few times around new jericho to look up at it in confusion, though she did get to see simon and markus stop underneath said plant and kiss each other before moving on. This happend a few more times in different places around the building with other deviant couples, including ripple and echo who seemed determined to out do each other, as the last time ada saw them echo pulled her wife into a dip before kissing her.</p><p>She quickly found north, who was hiding in her office doing who knows what "oh hey honey!" She says looking up from the tablet she was tapping on, her frown quickly changing to a bright smile "can i ask you something?" Ada asks as she moves to sit beside her looking even more confused as some how the plant got in here as well "you know you can, what is it?" is the response she gets as north turns her full attention to her, which makes ada smile softly "why is there a plant hanging from the ceiling? Its everywhere!" She says looking at the one hanging over the window across the room, north follows her gaze and groans quietly "there's a stupid rule that if you and another person are underneath it you have to kiss, well only if you want to" she says as she gets up to pull it down. </p><p>Ada watches in amusement, she can tell it was one of their many friends that some how managed to put it up without her noticing, she left not long after and bearly managed to jump out from under the plant before ralph noticed the damn thing and rooted himself to the spot, bearly containing his delight as he waited for some other lucky deviant to come and talk to him. It was some time later when ada was looking out of a window watching connor and nines talking, that she heard quiet snickering somewhere behind her and quickly sidestepped. </p><p>

There were a few quiet groans belonging to simon, Josh and markus that made her smirk "better luck next time, you should know not to give yourselves away by now" she says before walking off giggling quietly and finding one of many places around new jericho that didn't have a plant randomly hanging from the ceiling, which is where north found her several hours later or at least she stormed in without realising her girlfriend was in there already "god damn fucking mistletoe!" She grumbles before looking behind her as she closed the door, turning round and tensing slightly as she wasn't expecting anyone else to be her, much less watching her in fond amusement. </p><p>She relaxed just as quickly as she moved to sit beside ada with a smile on her face "they been trying to get you too?" She asks in amusement as the blonde lays her head on her shoulder "they tried but failed to keep quiet about it, they do realise my hearing is better than theirs right?" Ada asks as she's had to remind them she was built to quickly adapt to whatever's going on around her several times now, north chuckles quietly "it doesn't matter, if they are trying to prank someone or are determined to get people to do something, subtly goes out the window" ada giggles quietly at that which in turn helps calm north down to a point where she's only ever so slightly annoyed at their friends, instead of being ready to challenge connor to some sort of crazy fight.</p><p>They make their way back through new jericho by sneaking past everyone as quietly as they can, trying not to raise suspision when their friends spot them from time to time though it doesn't work in the end as neither of them realise that in an attempt to sneak around a corner, they had just so happend to stop under some mistletoe that wasn't there when north had made her way to their hiding spot earlier. Ada spotted it first and snorted quietly, which caused north to look at her "oh look at that my dearest north, we seem to be under mistletoe" she says as she starts to giggle when north sighs quietly "god damned fucking mistletoe" she mutters again before rolling her eyes and smiling slightly.</p><p>Ada who had expected her to storm off to find simon or even connor and scream at them, tilted her head slightly as north suddenly looked a little shy "can i kiss you?" She asks softly as she holds out a hand, for a few seconds ada thinks she might have entered stasis whilst hiding from the damned plant yet the look on North's face tells her otherwise, so she nods as north pulls her close smiling a little bigger before leaning in and giving her a gentle but passionate kiss, their hands connecting and holding one another as their skin retracts and they communicate their love to one another "i love you" north whispers quietly when they pull away, only to lean her forehead against ada's "i love you too" she responds in a whisper so only north can hear and all the two can think as they make their way back through new jericho is 'thank RA9 for mistletoe' as they kiss several more times no matter where they are in the building.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>